User talk:Sniperteam82308
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles! Thanks for your edit to the Red vs. Blue: Revelation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhellerNG (Talk) 02:32, April 20, 2010 User:Agent Alaska Hey, sorry to dissappoint you but Freelancer Stories is officially closed, no further action will be taken. We are gonna work on GaG (Gold and Green) a different story set on a different map, if you're interested let me know. Why did you end it I would have helped all I could and I get on everyday.Sniperteam82308 10:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Umm yeah, to many copyrite barriers, but let me know if you're interested in GaG Agent-Alaska 06:43, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Well whats GaG aboutSniperteam82308 10:37, September 2, 2010 (UTC) We've changed in to Squad Sub-Zero and it's about a group of soldiers whose squad doesnt "officially" exist, that get a false message telling them to assassinate an enemy military target and they are imprisoned for it but break out to get back at the people that set them up. Agent-Alaska 03:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Alright Ill help with any series you make but mostly as puppeting the charectors. Whats your gamertag I'll send you a freind request so I can help.Sniperteam82308 03:29, September 4, 2010 (UTC) My gamertag is Angry204, Agent-Alaska 03:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Its agent Alaska again :) can you please send me some of those stories that you have written, I'm very interested and check out Squad Sub-Zero wiki it's the series that my company (SHARK-STOP Productions) is doing let me know if you're interested. Agent-Alaska 03:47, November 28, 2010 (UTC) and add me on Xbox LIVE my gamertag is Angry2O4 (the O is the letter) Agent-Alaska 03:47, November 28, 2010 (UTC) User:Dpavaoman sure man no prob. it will be blurry thoughDpavaoman 03:09, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Dpavaoman btw how do i mae it his main pic? im a noobDpavaoman 03:13, September 14, 2010 (UTC) thanks and thanksDpavaoman 03:18, September 14, 2010 (UTC) doneDpavaoman 03:24, September 14, 2010 (UTC) it looked bad on my computer Dpavaoman 03:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) when i was making it. i fixed it i just used ms paint XD lulz Dpavaoman 03:38, September 14, 2010 (UTC) oh great there going back to halo 3 to get a robot that speaks spanish and a a...what the hell is doughnut anyways can you even call him a guy and then there taking them both back to reach.say hello to another crashed pelican how did you TAKE that picture of a reach character? i must knowralok 22:00, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Whoops! sorry about those links, don't know where they came from. and its church, NOT tucker. Movies. I just made a new page but forgot to sign in. how do i put videos on here? thanks Ragglefreak 06:57, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I am not trying to vandalize anything,all I am trying to make the information acurate.Soldier Jean 00:53, October 14, 2010 (UTC) What!Ok first of all I admit I could have done a better job editing that page but the way you say I edited the pages is not right.Oh by the way the I do admit the picture of Omega I put was indeed a bad one.I'm just having a hard time of finding images at the moment.Soldier Jean 01:08, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey I don't think think threating to report and have me suspended from the wiki is the best way to handle this matter save these threats for someone who is actually trying to vandalize.Soldier Jean 01:33, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Let's not get in a fight, he politely asked you to stop, and told you why the edits were ones that are not regulation, but thank you for complying none the less :) Cyrus Arc 02:24, October 14, 2010 (UTC) It's okay I can't exactly find them and your just doing your job. Well, and I'm doing my job thing I think. I will try my best. Cyrus Arc 01:51, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Blocked First of all I did not know that members had already decided to not add any information to Church's page linking to Epsilon.If I had know that I wouldn't have edited it.-Soldier Jean Please help me pal,I had to make this new account to talk to you because WehellerNG has just blocked my regular IP address for a year because I tried to talk to him about being banned and my Soldier Jean account is blocked until November 29.Renegade Soldier 21:05, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your help Sniper and by the way I do read discussion pages its just sometimes I miss some information its hard read certain information when its not divided into headings that much. PS.I read your message to WhellerNG just so you know I am only one person.Renegade Soldier 21:44, October 29, 2010 (UTC) He blocked me again Sniper my Renegade Soldier account has just been blocked.Wheller is corrupt I mean I have already apolgized for my actions but he continues to try and get me off this wiki.Legendary Soldier 22:45, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Why did you get blocked. Wheller as to give a reason to block you.Maybe I can help. I am Admin Cyrus Arc 22:52, October 31, 2010 (UTC) My Apologies I am sorry for getting you involved Sniper.You are a true ally and I will repay you for your support.Soldier Jean 23:09, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Support I support you in becoming an administrator.You deserve it and I'm not saying this just to be nice.You have all the qualities of a just and rightious administrator.I have already voted for you.Soldier Jean 23:25, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I may delete those two accounts but I should proabably keep them just in case something like this happens to me again.Soldier Jean 23:30, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I have a feeling you will become an administrator.I will try my best to get other users to support you.Soldier Jean 23:37, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I am a male user.I will try my best to support you.Soldier Jean 23:41, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Why don't you just refer to me as he when talking about me.Soldier Jean 23:50, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I can demote him,I didn't know that? Thanks for the information.I'll make him pay.Soldier Jean 23:55, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I may just try that.Wheller will pay!!!!Soldier Jean 00:01, November 1, 2010 (UTC) He can probably ban you or me because were not administrators but I doubt he can ban Cyrus since he is an administrator and may be protected.I just hope he doesn't try to a majority of users demote Cyrus.You should make a back up account just in case.Soldier Jean 00:20, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Sniper for some reason I can't get to the de-admin nomination page. Cyrus Arc 00:30, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah we could complain on the wiki but I'm going to warn Cyrus.Soldier Jean 00:31, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I have a feelings this is gonna get really interesting really fast. Cyrus Arc 00:52, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Exactly, and I'm gonna try to recruite Ralok. I hope this works. And I doubt Wheller can block us for no reason just cuz we're trying to demote him. Man I jsut read Julius Caesar, And I'm getting major deja vu.... Cyrus Arc 01:02, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Good work Sniper.I'm going to join the cause right away.Soldier Jean 01:25, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry Sniper, I got your back. Cyrus Arc 01:29, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Wait, how are we supposed to strip him of his power after we vote? Cyrus Arc 01:36, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Sniper it will be okay, I'm going to do all I can to make sure your efforts are recognized.I'm going to try to make sure you aren't banned but just in case you are make a back up account.Soldier Jean 01:36, November 1, 2010 (UTC) It's okay, really Jean it is. Oh well. Cyrus Arc 02:34, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Sniper maybe you can go to the Wikia bored on this matter? Cyrus Arc 02:43, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Try to attempt it, if that doesn't work I may try to go there myself, and then Jean, but this has to stop. Cyrus Arc 02:46, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Going to the wikia board is the best decision this madness has too stop.Legendary Soldier 03:00, November 1, 2010 (UTC) plus it was not alright to strip me of my adminship, he has no grounds. Cyrus Arc 03:05, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I've watched the brave little toaster and it was good movie but very odd.Legendary Soldier 03:53, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey!! Happy B-Day Sniper!!!! Cyrus Arc 04:22, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sniper, happy birthday! (: Rexcalibur 09:53, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday Sniper.Have a great day.Legendary Soldier 13:52, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Signature Thats a pretty good signature.I would to get one of a vehicle or weapon if I could.Legendary Soldier 03:05, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks but I think I'll make it on my own.There is something I want to try.Legendary Soldier 03:11, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Coolio! That's AWESOME!! YES I would like one. The left pic is a Forerunner Monitor, and the other side is Auntie Dot, cuz her pattern is cool. And Cyrus links to my page and Arc to my talk page, and If you could make Cyrus Red and Arc Black that would be awesome! Cyrus Arc 03:41, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks dude! Cyrus Arc 03:50, November 2, 2010 (UTC) BTW Did you go to the wikia board yet? Cyrus Arc 04:03, November 2, 2010 (UTC) K thanks :) Looks Awesome. Thanks Sniper! CyrusArc 04:13, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Btw, if you save the template thing as your personal sig in prefrences, you don't have to right out the whole thing. CyrusArc 04:14, November 2, 2010 (UTC) The board You know Sniper it is easy to find the wiki staff, just go to wikia.com and go to blog posts and you'll easily find who the wiki staff is.Legendary Soldier 04:19, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Cool :) CyrusArc 04:21, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I can try to the wikia and strart a blog myself, I have some buisness I have to take care of but I won't let it get in the way.Legendary Soldier 04:28, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey again How are you? haven't talked in a while. how's the appeal to the wiki board going? CyrusArc 00:54, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Pretty good. Human Centipede? Ralok and I were talking on how sick that movie is. Ugh they're making a sequel, and the inspiration for the movie is even more sick and disturbing, it's on wikipedia if yur wondering. CyrusArc 01:19, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, I hate horror movies CyrusArc 03:53, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure Its okay if you use it. I love it when people enjoy my work. Thanks for giving me credit. Tootles --~Jman98~ 19:02, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm From Ohio to and I'm called a nerd I just made Freelancer Ohio for Ohio because I wanted to add backround to Ohio dude I need some help with my series Blue vs Red Paridesio from halo reach my gamertag is ZERO EVAN Thanks Man I apeceate it I'm working on the wiki now. go to google enter Blue vs Red wiki thats it and I would like you to be an editor sorry man about that ok just copy and paste this http://bluevsred.wiki.com/wiki/Blue_vs_Red_Wiki Honestly? No, Well actually I'm not sure, I cannot tell with this new Wiki layout. But Wheller hasn't answered me so he's either not been on for the past 3 weeks, or is ignoring me... CyrusArc 23:31, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sniper,I haven't been on the wiki lately so I wasn't really active,how have you been doing?Legendary Soldier 00:34, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I been doing a lot of things Sniper like I've been trying to write my stories or just looking up other website.I didn't know you had Namonia I hope you feel better.Just keep eating healthy and try to take it easy.Legendary Soldier 01:14, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah hospital food really isn't that good.Have someone close to you bring you a few meals.Legendary Soldier 01:26, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Better make sure to list the foods you want her to make.I remember that last time I saw my grandparents I was only five then and ever since then I have not seen them once.Legendary Soldier 01:44, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Your grandmother must be really important to you.I talk to my grandmother on a long distance call but she doesn't have good hearing do to her old age I literally have to scream on the phone for her to hear me the same thing happens with my grandfather but his hearing is actually worse than her's.Legendary Soldier 01:55, November 13, 2010 (UTC) That must make conversations really easy for you.I lived in apartments for mots of my life when we finally got a house it wasn't really great living in that house,terrible to be exact.Legendary Soldier 02:07, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Cyrus my ban is gone but Wheller has made it so my other accounts can never edit this wiki again.Soldier Jean 23:13, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it is great news but I still feel a bit disappointed.Soldier Jean 23:17, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Well I feel disappointed because it seems like we will always feel powerless on this wiki.Soldier Jean 23:23, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that would be true but you might not have as much power as Wheller and I was wondering was Wheller the one who founded this?Soldier Jean 23:33, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you should go to wiki central and apply for admissionship you might get Burrecratship as well.Soldier Jean 23:40, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Well do you really want most of the power to belong to one man.Soldier Jean 23:56, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Sniper have you forgotten all that has happened these past few weeks.Soldier Jean 00:00, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Your right,I just hope that incident like this never happens again.Soldier Jean 00:08, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Afraid I haven't but I will check the game out some time around.Soldier Jean 00:19, November 14, 2010 (UTC) My Blog Sniper I haven't finished writing my blog can you hold off on the comments until I add some more information.Soldier Jean 02:17, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I have added more information to my blog you can check it outif you want and tell me what.Soldier Jean 21:58, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hospital Hey Sniper,I heard you got out of the hospital, how are you feeling?Soldier Jean 21:39, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I've been good but I'm still trying to find better pictures of Red vs Blue Charaters.Do you know any sites that give acurate pictures.Soldier Jean 21:58, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Acitivity Alright this is riduculous so many users have left the Red vs Blue wiki.Sniper do you know anyone on other wiki's that might be intersted in Red vs Blue because if you do then maybe you should get them to come to this wiki.Soldier Jean 21:01, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Endorsment we need a link from this Wiki to the Fanon Wiki. Since they are sister wikis we need a link like Sonic News Network. Maybe we can get people on the Fanon Wiki! CyrusArc 01:03, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Ask Wheller to put a link on the main page? CyrusArc 03:13, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I'll talk to him, don't worry. I'm glad you making to most of your strep :) CyrusArc 03:29, November 25, 2010 (UTC) koolios! my friend and his family is commin over for thanksgiving to my house :) CyrusArc 03:43, November 25, 2010 (UTC) haha, well have fun :P don't eat so much you get sick... CyrusArc 03:48, November 25, 2010 (UTC) yeah my school has a killer athletic program. and I'm not hungry a lot CyrusArc 03:57, November 25, 2010 (UTC) unfortunately my family is scattered CyrusArc 04:06, November 25, 2010 (UTC) yeah, I'd say :( CyrusArc 04:33, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Why yes.... yes I have XD CyrusArc 15:57, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanksgiving Sniper how has your thanksgiving been doing for your you.Soldier Jean 23:41, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Well to me my thanksgiving is fairly well since I've spent little time with my family.I don't usually get along with my parents or brother.Soldier Jean 02:30, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Sci-fi Novel Sniper you once mentioned that you wrote a science fiction novel, what was it called and what was it about?Soldier Jean 17:25, November 26, 2010 (UTC) That's a really good story you could probably call it Paradox. I understand that you have had recent issues with the user:starwarsspartan about how many A.I's Maine had aquired,I left a message on Maine's talk page that should clear everything up.Soldier Jean 23:22, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Um....... Um, Sorry if I sound bitter but I was looking at Cyrus Arc's talk page and I saw you reported me for having 2 acounts when one of your friends has 3. I made my second for the same reason he did. But that one is long gone, as I don't use it anymore and I lost the password. Anyways, I don't like how I was reported then warned for doing something that your friend did as well and he didn't get in trouble. >:( I try to be as nice as I can with everyone, I didn't do anything wrong, I changed my password too so I can't get hacked again. The hacker paid a fine. So those edits you fixed were not from me. Consult who ever your convicting first before you go reporting people so that you can get their side of the story, trust me it will help you in life and on the wiki. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 05:56, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm Bck Hey Sniper,I have been on a tempoary leave but I;m back now.I hope your doing ok.Oh and go easy on Jman he is a good guy I know it.Soldier Jean 21:36, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad your doing all right.Do you have any new love intrests like your friend Ciera? I've got a few girlfriends who I am intrested in myself but I want to find the one who I am truly in love with and loves me back.There are some girls I am more attracted to sexually than romanitcally.Soldier Jean 22:16, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I know what you mean Sniper I really do.I know a lot of cute and easy girls myself and I have been trying to get them to be fiends with benifts.Any way If you want to get in a relationship with either girls,try asking them s variety of questions that tell you a lot about so you'll learn the best ways to start your approach.When you ask them the questions make it seem like your not really serious so they won't catch on to quickly.Soldier Jean 23:07, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I know what you mean Sniper personally I would rather be with the one I love the most.I do have one girl who I am truly in love with but having a few other girls to hook up with temporaily until I get her wouldn't be bad either.--Soldier Jean 23:18, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm not trying to tell you to go out and meet other people I just wanted to say that you should try a gentle approach when trying to enter a relationship with either girl.--Soldier Jean 23:24, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Well if you think your relationship is good enough the confess your love for one of them.--Soldier Jean 23:28, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Plans Hello Sniper,its me Jean,anyway I just waned to chat and dicuss anything about Red vs Blue,Halo,Fanon or Star Wars and yes I am a Star Wars fan.--Soldier Jean 18:53, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the wait I had something to take care of anyway things have not been going well for me.I can already tell my christmas is going to suck and my budget has been very low lately.I have been trying to find ways to make some extra cash but things do not all ways go as planned.I will be working on the rvb fanon wiki soon enough and also will be working on some other projects.I have been a fan of Star Wars for quite awhile and Ahsoka's turn toward the dark side is a suprising twist but I don't think it will last.Ahoska's destiny does not lye within the darkness.--Soldier Jean 20:01, December 24, 2010 (UTC) That seems like a possible end for Ahsoka but ambey not depends on what the developres decide to do.My budget problem will have to be dealt with soon,I just need to find a new way of making extra cash.--Soldier Jean 20:58, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree with you man I feel that though this country seems stable to those on outside America really has a poor system when it comes to educational programs,economics,politics and millitary affair.--Soldier Jean 21:08, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I know we human beings trly have learned nothing no matter how many times we make mistakes we seem to never learn.All though thereare few who know more about the world and the inpure properties of it caused by humans.I know much but I must gain more knowledge,that is one of my goals.--Soldier Jean 02:11, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Very True.When I look at humanity now it brings me such disgust.The way most human beings act is truly appalling with their needs for drugs,money sex and power.I always pictured this beuatiful society where the world is united and pure but that is a dream far from reach.--Soldier Jean 03:26, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Alright so tell me has there been anything happening to you lat;ey.We could also still talk about other things like halo or star wars.Anything we can discuss is open for conversation.--User:Soldier Jean Duty ISniper I feel sorry for you for being banned from the call of duty wiki.Why were you banned anyway and do you intend to do something about it?--Soldier Jean 16:50, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sniper did you get my last message.Soldier Jean 03:12, December 28, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by banned?--Soldier Jean 03:15, December 28, 2010 (UTC) No I was talking about the message I left in the Plans section of your talk page.--Soldier Jean 03:19, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Well I could be doing better.I have been very sleepy lately,I went to bed early last night and woke up around 3 0r 4 am.I even slept during the middle of the day and woke up full of energy.I soon lost all that energy when I went to a boring festival.It was cold as north and south pole outside.--Soldier Jean 03:32, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I hope you and me stay friends for a long time Sniper.--Soldier Jean 04:24, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Other Wiki You should move to the Kingdom Hearts wiki or even the Final Fantasy wiki.There are a lot of friendly users there and plenty of people to talk to.I am known on those two wiki but by different names.--Soldier Jean 04:34, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Sniper you should think about moving to the two other wiki I mentioned.You don't have to go there to edit articles you can just chat with people if you like.--Soldier Jean 04:58, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Actually I'm allowed to edit, not talk. Those conversations happened a long time ago. CyrusArc 04:58, December 28, 2010 (UTC) On the Kingdom Hearts wiki I am known as The Dark Master and on the Final Fantasy wiki I am known as the'Lord of the Dark Depths'.--Soldier Jean 05:03, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Nope, she pulled the, 'you don't know who they really are, they could be a creeper' thing on me. it makes, and she threatened to take my Eli away, and I love Eli so.... CyrusArc 05:06, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Eli is my computer :P CyrusArc 05:19, December 28, 2010 (UTC) That's weird. You need help dude... CyrusArc 05:24, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm working on the story and watching Psych so I'm gonna leave. See ya! CyrusArc 05:31, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Before I go, Ch. 6 is up on the Fanon wiki. CyrusArc 06:21, December 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Dude look if you be nice to me, i will be nice to you aswell. Learn to be more mature for your age btw. And don't post things on my talk page like "kid", "stop" that isn't gonna help. Btw i'm already grown up. End. Hope this helps. Fizzywizzy 17:03, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Lol You said i vandalise pages? i don't vandalise them though. I fix or add info :D Fizzywizzy 11:01, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi I'm back from my abscense. Anyway, how are things around here? Btw, I'm working on a Red vs Blue fanfiction :D Kissass Simmons 12:31, December 29, 2010 (UTC) hey is me agin how are you doing k im on the radero to now this is fun what do you want to talk about ''from caboose one of my favrite lines dude codythebeast hey got a sec are you saying that theres no season 9 ok no proplem its what i herd tho whos wheller oh i hope hes nice and whont band me for whatever you know i can be find on other wikis and i even made my own its called strandwiki thestrandprophery wikia itys hard to find and i might need to make a new one u can still find me on red dead wiki halowikia xenopeadia and others Hello fellow RvB fan! Hey sniperteam my name is Tails6000 (as you are aware) but feel free to call me tails,H77, or houdini (the houdini and H77 are my xboxlive and halo alias respectively) anyways I noticed your a fan of RvB like me, I can;t wait to help you and the others :) also I have found the episode gus made while geoff and burnie were out fo town (luckily it;'s in my youtube favorites) anyways if you want my help give me a call, I also have 1 thing to say RvB related "GRIF! You need to pay attention in battle. You can't get distracted by- oh crap flying jeep." -sarge Tails6000 (THE RED TEAM MARCHES ON!!!!) 03:50, January 7, 2011 (UTC) thanks ^^ and yes I am a sonic fan (also shown by my avatar) and I was lucky ebough to find that AND ep. 28.5 on youtube last night, glad to be of service. stop, this message will now stop. stop. XD heheh I was watching recreation last night, for some odd reason it shows caboose and jenkins in sarge's fantasy of deleting the blues (but I STILL LOVE MOTO-SIMMONS XD) Tails6000 (THE RED TEAM MARCHES ON!!!!) 13:04, January 7, 2011 (UTC) yeah, since it IS sarge's fantaswy, but still I wanna see more moto-simmons fantasies :3 Tails6000 (THE RED TEAM MARCHES ON!!!!) 21:49, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I sometimes have dreams of that moment, me being sarge, and everyone else the same....except I shoot jenkins LOL (I would ratehr keep grif and torture him instead of shoot him in my fantasy, technically though I killed a blue :3) and then everything plays as is, but grif rides along with me (in the back of moto-simmons) Tails6000 (THE RED TEAM MARCHES ON!!!!) 22:21, January 7, 2011 (UTC) only have her reconstruction episode, but she's pretty funny (so yes I am a fan, I am also a fan of tex, because of the 7 hits on grif XD) Tails6000 (THE RED TEAM MARCHES ON!!!!) 22:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC) and youtube LOL I usually do that when I am bored, but I will plan getting seasons 1 - 5 on dvd for my birthday :D BTW if ya want me to make the shellheads page (or as I normally call it Iron Sarge) tell me ;) I know the transcript. Tails6000 (THE RED TEAM MARCHES ON!!!!) 22:31, January 7, 2011 (UTC) thanks ^^ feel free to help (and yes I am familiar with wikia, I had this user for almost 2 years now XD) Tails6000 (THE RED TEAM MARCHES ON!!!!) 22:35, January 7, 2011 (UTC) okay, I thought tat lol, wanted to make sure, anyways, is there any tips when making a special video? is there an infobox for it? Tails6000 (THE RED TEAM MARCHES ON!!!!) 22:37, January 7, 2011 (UTC) seems to be, I did make an iron sarge video Tails6000 (THE RED TEAM MARCHES ON!!!!) 22:44, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna make a new version, odd reason, won;t be viewed in other countries, halo-ween (my other RvB psa video) was spared...when I remake iron sarge I'll upload it ;) Tails6000 (THE RED TEAM MARCHES ON!!!!) 22:48, January 7, 2011 (UTC) thanks, and I don;t see it alot, but I do :) BTW I saw you made the RvB Fanon maybe we can do some work on there :D gtg for now, cya Tails6000 (THE RED TEAM MARCHES ON!!!!) 22:51, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question Hey SniperTeam( or Justin) I noticed on another page that you said that the Sponsor Only Donut scene in Battle of the Exes was on the Recollections DVD set. I have this DVD but I can't find this scene but since his name is in the credits I know it must be there somewhere. On another note, Who is your favourite character? Mine is probably Donut or Tucker at the moment. Not right now. If I ever need it edited then I'll ask. Thanks Hi Its White808, Just tellin you i'm gonna be checking out this wiki a bit! Also on Halopedia,cause my friend started it. Thanks and Bye. 04:00, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sniper.It turns out that I did not get to meet with Joel this weekend.So we will have to meet next time.--Soldier Jean 01:34, January 10, 2011 (UTC) My weekend was good.Sorry about your pizza place.I read about what happened to you on Ralok's page.That drunk was really stupid.However be careful there are a lot of dangers during the night.I would hate it of something happened to you and I would not know it.--Soldier Jean 01:52, January 10, 2011 (UTC) It usually depends on the occasion on which account I am on.You know I have an account on the Final Fantasy Wiki and I am known by the name the Lord of the Dark Depths.One day lets tell each other Our true names so in the future we may be able to find out what fates befell us.--Soldier Jean 02:34, January 10, 2011 Hey SniperTeam, just a list of news and such Joined Cheezburger.com, Making Teh LOLCATS! Username is Spetsnaz_MAN Fan of "Halo Reach Last Man Standing Game Show" on youtube, quite funny Not on the computer as much, with school and a annoying little brother Going to start drafting my book over summer recess Thanks for all your help! White808 00:12, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Awww.. you left the cod wiki, guess i can contact u on a lot more wikis, if i want to talk 2 u. ''ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 01:57, January 11, 2011 (UTC) *PS: i know how to put vids on blogs. ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 01:58, January 11, 2011 (UTC) DONT TELL YURI just put youtube URL here. ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 02:07, January 11, 2011 (UTC) PS dont put the [ ] signs ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 02:12, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Also Are you aware of the game Bulletstorm? ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 02:13, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Halo Fails Have you seen Halo Reach Fails of the Weak?--Soldier Jean 02:26, January 11, 2011 (UTC) What are your favorite fails?--Soldier Jean 02:29, January 11, 2011 (UTC) No.Most of the things I watch from Rooster teeth are halo,and millitary game videos.--Soldier Jean 02:36, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Join!!! Join the Homefront Wiki because Me and Yuri are there. ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 03:44, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Also Join the Bulletstorm Wiki because im B'crat, and i NEED users =) and ure probably gonna get it too ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 03:54, January 11, 2011 (UTC) If I am correct you have to put it in your preferences, but i'm not sure what step you are at! Gotta go, its like 6:50 over here! Talk to you later White808 16:52, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the inactivity my friend.How have you been ding lately?--Soldier Jean 02:29, January 23, 2011 (UTC)